


Winds of Fate

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Double Drabble, Insecurity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Balthamos can't help but wonder why Baruch has stayed by his side for so long.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Winds of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



It was not uncommon for Balthamos to wonder if Baruch truly loved him. It was, after all, possible he had swept Baruch into his world without care, wily winds reshaping the mortal’s gaze. The fascination striking humans toward higher beings could easily have disguised itself as love. 

He looked out to Baruch who was up ahead scouting the lavender forest beneath the ridge. The breeze had become harsh, but it was no match for Baruch’s strength. 

As he disappeared below the treeline, an image of an old willow sifted through Balthamos’ mind. Intricate swirls carved its trunk, shimmering pink leaves cascading down from drooping branches.

Visible once more, Baruch held out his hand _. Shall we, my love?_

If Baruch wished, he could have left, flown off to any universe with his gift, been welcomed into any crowd he pleased. And yet, a bird uncaged, he chose to remain here. He chose to remain with Balthamos, finding something to admire in a bitter, old angel who saw nothing of the sort in himself. 

And maybe that counted for something. 

Balthamos, feeling light enough to fly but anchored enough to keep course, soared to his beloved. Hand in hand, they carried on. 


End file.
